1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility access structures positioned within asphalt or concrete roads and more specifically it relates to a utility cover system for preventing water leakage into a utility access structure within a road surface and for eliminating the need for expensive adjustment structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility access structures have been in use for years for various utilizes such as utility valves (e.g. valve covers), sewers (e.g. manholes) and catch basins. The utility access structures typically have a housing structure positioned within the road surface with a cover removably attached thereto. The housing structure and the cover are typically comprised of a hard material such as metal.
One of the problems with conventional utility access structures is that they allow surface water to flow into the access structures thereby damaging the components within the access structure. Another problem is that when an asphalt road is resurfaced, an upper portion of the asphalt may be ground off which can cause damage to the access structure. In addition, it is often times required that workers manually remove the asphalt surrounding the access structure which is labor intensive and time consuming. To solve the resurfacing problem, adjustable structures (e.g. adjustment rings, etc.) have been created but they are extremely expensive and noisy for surrounding residents.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,110 to Tompkins et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,760 to Sinclair; U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,192 to Jonasz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,893 to Gagas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,855 to Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,533 to House et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,518 to Suatac; U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,467 to Odill et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,884 to Westhoff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,998 to Larsson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,151 to Helms; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,310 to Ditcher et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 387,181 to Sinclair.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for preventing water leakage into a utility entrance within a road surface and for eliminating the need for expensive adjustment structures. Conventional utility access structures are prone to water leakage and interfere with road resurfacing.
In these respects, the utility cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing water leakage into a utility entrance within a road surface and for eliminating the need for expensive adjustment structures.